My Little Girl
by emski55
Summary: A series of oneshots about the fathers of Harry Potter reflecting on important times with their daughters.
1. Harry Potter

Being the Boy-Who-Lived meant that Harry Potter was often mistaken for a steely war hero, covered in scars and rippling muscles. However, this could often be quite the opposite. And today, on his only daughter's wedding day, he was a mess.

Of course, when Adam Finnegan had turned up in Godric's Hollow twisting his hands unable to look into Harry's eyes, Harry knew that his little girl would soon be leaving him. He highly commended the bravery of Adam, who would have to face not only the affections of a father who had only one daughter, but also the wrath of two brothers and numerous cousins, all fiercely protective of their sister/cousin/daughter. Harry had given his blessing to Adam willingly after many scare tactics. Harry smiled as he waited outside his daughter's dressing room.

**Seven months earlier**

"_Mr Potter sir," said Adam, his voice cracking as he addressed Harry._

_Harry decided to have some fun with Adam, and so placed on the mask of stern father. He could tell Lily was listening at the door too, along with her mother._

"_Yes," he answered, lowering his voice to sounds serious and dignified, trying to keep the smirk off his face. _

"_You must know that I love your daughter very much"_

"_Sometimes too much" said Harry "I'd prefer it if you keep your hands were I can see them at family dinners from now on"_

_Adam visibly paled and gulped, which made Harry chuckle, as he knew that Adam had only been holding Lily's hand under the table._

_Adam decided to push on, although he was now trembling as he spoke_

"_I would like your permission to marry your daughter," _

_Harry sighed deeply, getting up from his desk and walking around to stand directly in front of Adam, towering over him. Adam gulped again_

"_I could think of no-one better to protect my Lily," Harry said with a smile and watched as Adam visibly relaxed._

Lily's wedding day had come in a flurry of cakes and dresses. Harry had stood by as mother and daughter organised menus, guests, dresses and many other things that Harry had been told to just stay out of. Now the day had finally arrived, and Harry had to accept that his little girl was growing up.

Ginny, who was wearing a pale blue dress, matching some sash or something, poked her head around the corner.

"Lily's asking for you," she smiled, and reached out her hand to him.

Walking into the room, Harry nearly cried. His daughter, his beautiful Lily, who had bugged him as a six year old to play princesses, now looked like a character out of one of her books. Harry hastily wiped his eyes to clear away the tears and walked towards his daughter.

"Hi Daddy," she said

They both stood for a moment, taking each other in. She reached out to him and clutched at his suit, and Harry enfolded her in his arms, patting her back as she held him tightly. When they pulled apart, Harry pulled out the hanky that he had been keeping for this day.

"I thought I might need this," Harry said, waving the hanky "You will always be my Lily, the one who can keep her brothers in line and can read with me on a Sunday. I want you to have this,"

Harry pulled out a locket that had belonged to his mother, which Harry had found when searching through his parent's vault. Fastening it around Lily's neck, he said "It was your grandmother's"

Ginny once more poked her head around the door "Its time you two,"

Arm in arm, father and daughter headed out the door.


	2. Ron Weasley

AN – Thank you to everyone who read the story and to Cassia4u who reviewed. It really made my day! Anyway here is the next chapter.

By the way – J K Rowling owns this.

Ron was failing miserably. The small strands of red hair did not seem to intertwine together the way that Hermione could get them to. The little girl in front of him sat patiently, also braiding her dolls hair but having much more success. Ron hastily tied the strands of hair together in an attempt to please his daughter.

"All done!" Ron cried

His daughter's small hands reached around the back of her head inspecting her father's work.

"Daddy!" she cried, turning around and glaring at her father, hands on her hips in a manner reminiscent of her mother.

The little girl stood up and thrust her doll into her father's hands, running to her mother to fix her knotted hair. Ron sighed and straightened his long legs that had been pressed underneath him whilst he attempted to braid his daughter's hair. She had wanted to be Rowena Ravenclaw and according to Rose, Rowena wore braids.

What Ron loved most about his daughter was how much she was like her mother. Like Hermione, she was strong-willed. She would not change for anyone nor would she be convinced to do things she did not want to do. When her cousins, James and Fred tried to make her a decoy to cover up their pranks, she refused and watched silently by as her cousins' walk red-faced to their parents after their trap laid with stinksap had back-fired. On that day, Ron had noticed his daughter smirking.

She was also intelligent. She had a passion for books, reading Hogwarts: A History when she was seven. Ron could never understand that. Instead of wishing to be a princess when she was older, Rose wished to be like her mother. When asked what she wanted to be, she confidently said 'I want to defend those unable to defend themselves.' She sounded like a muggle loi-er or whatever they were called. She was destined for Ravenclaw, Ron had always said.

The eight-year-old flounced back into the room, her hair free of knots and now intricately braided on each side. Hermione followed her into the room, a smirk on her face as her daughter leapt into her father's arms.

"Thank goodness mummy was here," Rose said in a superior tone "You can't braid Daddy,"

Slithering off his lap, she picked up her doll. Taking his hands in hers, she taught him to twist the strands into a braid. Ron stared down in shock as his daughter taught him how to braid. She amazed him every day, just as her mother amazed him.

Ron loved his daughter every day. He knew the difficult times were coming with tantrums, make up and boys. He would have to scared a lot of them, Rose was becoming as beautiful as her mother and no one, no one, would ever hurt his Rose.


End file.
